


The Needs Of The Few

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol is determined not to let the Commander go alone. She is not the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The Captain's hesitation was understandable but it was driving the Commander nuts. His insides were creeping him out and it was all he could do not to get violent about it. Only the pressure of T'Pol's hand on his kept him grounded right now. That and the presence of the Sanacrid. He realised Dr. Phlox was still speaking. His calm voice extending like a lifeline to him. The bridge so silent that he, T'Pol and the doctor could have been the only ones on it. Yet he was vividly aware of Malcolm Reed over by his post and the strained anguished signature of his friend Captain Archer as he struggled to understand something that was entirely beyond his comprehension. It was not that the Captain was not smart enough. He was plenty smart. They just had not told him everything. And God help them all, they could not afford to tell him now. He had to be given just enough information to do what had to be done. No more. In his increasingly anxious state Trip was not sure he was the one to do that so he bit his lip, hung on tight to the Sub-Commander, and let Dr. Phlox do it for him.

"That is why Captain, myself, the Sub-Commander and Lt Reed should accompany the Commander to the Ralcaddon ship."

"Out of the question! Request denied!"

The doctor continued as if he had not spoken.

"Once the Sanacrid has been handed over to the Ralcaddons we will of course return in the shuttlepod and the Enterprise can resume its' course and mission."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying if I agree to this the four of you will come backâ€”unharmed?"

The Commander was not sure that 'unharmed' was in the Ralcaddon vocabulary but he did not intend to blow this now. "That's exactly what he's sayin' Cap'n."

He noticed his Chief Engineer and Sub-Commander were still holding hands but oddly enough it did not look like a romantic gesture. There was something far more intimate about it than that. As if they had a connection just as hard to fathom as that created by the Sanacrid. He shook his head. This was getting way too confusing and he had the irrational fear that he could not trust any of them right now. Yet the doctor had never lied to him. He looked at him for several long minutes, trying to assess whether he was lying to him now. Dr Phlox was a Denobulan. The only one he had ever met still less known. Did Denobulans lie? And if they did how would he be able to tell?

"Captain?" Prompted the doctor in a calm polite voice.

He glanced away from him. Frowned at Commander Tucker, gave the Sub-Commander a puzzled look then settled on Lt Reed. Ah. Now there was a man who did not split hairs. A boots and polish man if ever there was one. "Lt Reed?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you adhere to this _plan_?"

His Tactical Armoury Officer did not hesitate for second. "Yes, sir."

There was no denying the unequivocal conviction in the man's eyes. His _eyes_. Captain Archer's frown returned. The man's eyes were watering, or was that smarting? "Lt, are you alright?"

_I will be once this bloody creature's off our ship_ He thought. But he could hardly say that to the Captain. "Yes, sir. But if you'll beg my pardon sir we shouldn't delay much longer. Our last hour is almost up."

Trip inwardly winced at Reed's poor choice of words. The last thing they needed was to remind the Captain that their four lives were on the line. Captain Archer paced slowly between the four of them. "I don't pretend to understand exactly what's going on here and I know I'm not bein' told everything but you're right. We don't have time to debate this in a committee or take a vote. The bottom line is do I trust you." He paused.

Everyone on the bridge was holding their breath. Commander Tucker stared at his Captain, every ounce of willpower in him begging his friend to let them go. It was their only chance and the Enterprise's only hope. Captain Archer looked at him, read the commitment and determination there. Sensed how important this was to his friend but was uncertain how much of that was his own belief and how much it was down to the manipulation of the Sanacrid sitting quietly on his shoulder. He looked at T'Pol. His oh so logical Vulcan Sub-Commander. She was hardly being logical now. He remembered when they had rescued the away team from the training planet a couple of months ago. She had been even less logical then. Had walked right passed him and kissed his Chief Engineer. No thought of ship's discipline, propriety or the warnings against interpecies relations. It had taken a long talk with his Chief Engineer afterwards to nip that in the bud. They had blamed it on the stress encountered down on the planet and their close brush with death and he had been happy to accept that explanation. The subject had never been raised again and neither the Chief Engineer or Sub-Commander had given him any reason to think they had gone back on that agreement. In fact they had been the perfect command crew. Disciplined, emotionally detached and putting the needs of Enterprise first. It was what he counted on and what they did best.

Now she was doing it again, albeit being a little more subtle about it. Could he count on a logical decision from her? Probably not. He turned to face the doctor. Phlox. A remarkable man in so many ways and now utterly critical to his crew compliment not only for his expertise in xenobiology but also for his store of knowledge, his wisdom and his ability to connect with the crew.

He trusted them. Trusted them all. But if he said yes to this was he allowing them to solve the riddle so they could all go on with their mission or was he consigning them to their deaths as payment for Enterprise's freedom? Each of them were precious to him. His crew. His friends. People to whom he owed a debt he could never repay. Just then the com crackled and the image on the screen changed. Co-Commandant Kalcon's impassive face stared back at him. "Prepare to be boarded!" Captain Archer swallowed. Biting back the emotion. "That won't be necessary, Co-Commandant. We are sending a shuttlepod over to your ship to hand over the Sanacrid."

The Ralcaddon did not smile. Betrayed no sign of exultation. He merely gave an abrupt nod and was about to cut the connection when the Captain spoke again.

"Before I give the order, Co-Commandant Kalcon," The Ralcaddon paused and waited. Captain Archer wet his lips. "I need to know you will allow the crew members who have agreed to take the creature to you to return to my ship."

"Once the Sanacrid is returned your crew may come or go as they please, Captain. You have my word of honour as a warrior."

He nodded and the screen reverted to the view of the waiting pursuit ship. He looked at the four members of his command staff. "I'll walk you to the transport bay."

No one said anything, they just nodded and filed out. The only thing missing was someone calling out the words "Dead man walking!" It might seem stupid and irrational. After all they were only taking the Sanacrid over to the Ralcaddon vessel. They would be coming back. But to Jonathan Archer it still felt like a walk along Death Row to him.

* * *

Ensign Cutler had been in a deep sleep. The quiet beeping took several minutes to penetrate her consciousness. Without opening her eyes she felt for her alarm and batted the button on the top. The beeping did not stop. Irritated she swung out a little harder accidentally knocking the clock to the floor. She gave a great sigh, sat up and put on the lights. Retrieving the clock she stared at it for several seconds. The time was 2.30 am. Her duty shift as standby doctor did not start until 7am. It was not her alarm she was hearing. She blinked and was suddenly wide awake. Carefully she glanced around her room. Nothing seemed out of place until she noticed a PADD on the shelf nearest the door. She frowned. Did not remember leaving a PADD there. She walked over and picked it up, saw the little red light flashing on and off in time with the beeping. She shut the timer off and was surprised to see an image come up on the centre of the PADD. It was Dr Phlox. He had left a message for her.

* * *

Hoshi was nervous, unhappy. Travis Mayweather was trying to buoy up her spirits and reassure her. "Look, I'm sure they're gonna be alright. The Captain wouldn't have let them go if he thought they'd be in any danger."

She stared down at her coffee. Wished she had his confidence or was it just blind faith? They were in the mess hall. Despite everything that had happened the Captain insisted the crew rotated so everybody could catch up on some much needed sleep and get something to eat. She could not relax. Her nerves were all frazzled, frayed at the edges. "I don't know, this doesn't feel right."

"Hey, they're aliens."

She looked at him. "So is the Sub-Commander and Dr. Phlox but I still can't shake the feeling they're in danger."

"Hoshi, the Co-Commandant gave his word. It seemed to satisfy the Captain."

A dubious look came across her face. "The Ralcaddons tortured them last time Travis. Remember?"

"I know but that was their hunting party. They didn't know about us then, didn't know about Enterprise. Once the Captain was able to speak with their Co-Commandant that was sorted out. The Co-Commandant even sent some of his people down with ours to bring them back. I think this is gonna turn out alright, Hoshi. You just have to have a little faith."

"Okay, if I'm supposed to have a little faith where are they? They've been gone nearly four hours."

"Then they shouldn't be much longer." He patted her hand in a friendly fashion. "Get some sleep. Just think. Next time you open your eyes they'll be back and we'll be yelling at you to get your butt up on the bridge to crack another alien code."

She started to smile when the Captain's voice came over the com. "Command staff to the bridge! We have a situation."

* * *

When Lt Reed finished docking Shuttlepod 2 into the Ralcaddon pursuit ship's docking bay, they waited in tense silence for the bay to be re-pressurised and the atmosphere to be altered for their comfort. They looked at each other for a moment then Trip nodded. Lt Reed paused as he started to exit passed the Commander. "I hope you know what you're doing, Commander."

"So do I Malcolm, so do I."

The Commander and Sub-Commander were no longer holding hands. The Sanacrid had gone very calm, its' large luminous eyes reflecting a strange sensation. Almost of well-being but that could not be right. Dr. Phlox looked at the creature, met its' large liquid orbs in silence. A thoughtful expression on his face.

Commander Tucker stepped out of the pod and joined Lt Reed, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Dr Phlox just behind him. An escort of eight Ralcaddon guards awaited them. All were standing almost at attention. As Trip began to walk towards them they stiffened. He paused, suddenly unsure. A tickling sensation inside his head was followed by a warm flow of reassurance. The Sanacrid caressing his mind and telling him to keep walking. He resumed his step, Sub-Commander T'Pol frowning slightly. As they reached the escort all eight bowed in unison then turned and formed something of an honour guard. Lt Reed shot the Commander a look.

"I don't know what you said to them Commander, but I'm impressed."

"That's just it, Malcolm. I didn't say anythin'."

* * *

Hoshi Sato felt the bottom fall out of her stomach as she stepped on to the bridge. Travis hurried over to reclaim his place at the helm. The screen was a blank sea of stars. Captain Archer looked grey and grim faced as if all his nightmares were holding hands and leading him into darkness. Travis looked up at him. "What happened, sir? Where's the pursuit ship?"

"It's gone, Travis."

"Gone?" Echoed Hoshi in a hollow voice.

"Yes, Ensign. It's gone and it's taken the shuttlepod and crew with it!"

* * *

Commander Tucker was having trouble taking in anything that was being said to him. After being escorted to the command centre of the ship he had been surprised to see the Co-Commandant bow deeply to them. Or more accurately, to the Sanacrid sitting on his right shoulder. A suspicion niggled at the base of his brain. _You were never in any danger were you?_

_It was a necessary deceit, Trip. One intended to make sure you came to no harm_

_What're we really doin' here?_

He felt something like humour and affection flood his senses in an intense wave that left him incapable of expressing anything coherent for several moments. _I have a surprise for you. Then a gift_

_Don't want no more gifts from sneaky aliens, thank you very much_

He felt the smile. Even as it turned his stomach it relaxed him. Against his wishes he felt a deep calm filter through him. His heart rate be gan to steady. The Sanacrid was pleased at his level of control. Urged him to step forward until he was facing a huge viewscreen. Trip spoke out loud for the benefit of the others.

"What am I lookin' at?"

_This_

Suddenly the starfield flickered out of view and in its' place hung a huge massive capital ship. His mouth dropped open. He heard Lt Reed swear behind his right shoulder. Dr Phlox murmured 'impressive'. The Sub-Commander said nothing but he could feel her awe just the same. Her mind briefly touched his with concern but he could not respond to her with any reassurance. The Sanacrid was blocking him. He had no idea why.

_All will become clear, my friend_

_I'm not your friend_ He growled back mentally, not wanting his friends to witness his anger.

_If you are not my friend you are my enemy, Trip_ The Sanacrid paused, its' thoughts touching the human's mind. Stroking his thoughts and calming the rising tide of anger. _You do not want to be my enemy_

He began to calm. Pleased, the Sanacrid encouraged the flow of endomorphins to increase and began to explain to his host. _I needed you to come willingly_

"Why? Why us?"

_You do not yet know who I am. What I am_

"I know you lied to us."

_No, protected you_

He wanted to sneer, to snort his disbelief but the Sanacrid was crawling all around the inside of his mind now. His resistance was a faint exhalation that to the others seemed no more than a gentle sigh. Only the Sanacrid recognised it as capitulation. Trip tried to wring something out of the ashes. _Let the others go_

_I can't. When I explain you will understand why. When you see me as I really am you will no longer dream of your starship. Your home will not even be a fond memory. Your friends no more than transient motes of dust drifting between distant stars_

_You're gonna kill 'em, aren't ya'?_

_No_

_Then what?_ He swallowed slowly, a painful feeling in his gut when he got no response. _I'm not gonna like this, am I?_

He thought the Sanacrid actually sounded a mite smug. _On the contrary Trip, you are going to like this very much indeed..._

_W...what are you?_

_First we will rejoin the Mother Ship_

_Mother Ship? Ya mean that City floatin' in space?_

Humour washed through him. Exotic. Alien. Dancing across his synapses making it hard for him to focus. He watched in silence as the belly of the Mother Ship absorbed the pursuit vessel as they rose under its' huge underside and brushed its' surface. He blinked hard. What? _How the hell did you do that?_

_We are organic_

_Yeah? So? You still need doors and windows_

The laughter was like little shocks of electricity flickering along his nerve endings and making his body twitch. It did weird things to his insides. He did not care how weak it made him seem he wished he were holding T'Pol's hand right now. If only to convince himself he was not in some kind of alien hell. That he had not already died.

_You were gonna tell me who you were_

_Have you not guessed?_

_You the Cap'n?_

More humour flushed through him. _I am the intuitive interface that runs this vessel_

The Sanacrid allowed enough time to pass for that to sink in. Trip opened his mouth to speak aloud so the others could hear what he wanted to say then found he could not speak. _What'cha doin'?_

_I am not yet ready to speak to the others_

_Why the secrecy? You got us where you want us_

He felt something slide across his thoughts, probing gently but invasively. If he could have flinched away from the contact he would have. Thoughts echoed a little more deeply inside his mind. The effect of the deeper contact made him tremble violently at first. Began to scare him. The Sanacrid eased his discomfort by keeping the touch light. _Not yet_

_What's that supposed to mean and what the hell are you doin' inside ma head?_

_Preparing you_

Fear spiked, quickly muted by the Sanacrid. A little fear was good but too much was counter productive. This unit was no good to him dead. A flush of something like pleasure radiated through Trip like a percussive wave. Forcibly calming nerves that were all shot to pieces. New connections being formed so rapidly that he was powerless to stop them let alone follow with his thoughts. The Sanacrid subtly distracting him with bodily sensations while he worked. He was finding it hard to breathe properly. Oh God, what was happening to him? He tried to keep his thoughts on track. To try not to think about what the creature was doing to him. _If you're the interface then how does that work?_

_I merge with the ship. You could say Trip that I am the heart of the ship_

_Then what d'you need me for? The others. Why are we here?_

_We seek compatible parts, Trip_ The Sanacrid's thoughts soothed. As he spoke, Commander Tucker felt T'Pol's hand reach for his. He felt an absurd amount of pleasure and comfort in that simple touch. A lifeline to keep him sane. Tears touched his cheek but he was unaware of them.

Lt Reed was getting increasingly anxious. Commander Tucker looked upset. There were tears on his face. T'Pol took his hand in hers but the Commander was not looking at any of them. Just staring out of the huge viewport with eyes that did not see. The armoury officer looked around wildly, but no one moved. He glared at the guards and tried hard not to sneeze. "What are you doing to him?"

No one answered. Dr Phlox took a couple of slow steps over to the lieutenant, not wanting to alarm the Ralcaddon guards by any sudden movements. He dropped his voice to a calm whisper. "I suggest you do not raise your voice, lieutenant. I believe Commander Tucker is under the control of the Sanacrid."

"Knew I should have shot it." Muttered the armoury officer.

Dr Phlox surpressed a smile. "If you had killed it, lieutenant, we would all be quite dead now and there would no longer be a star ship Enterprise."

Lt Reed frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

The doctor frowned at him. The lieutenant's voice had risen. A sheepish look came into the armoury officer's eyes. "I will explain later." Whispered the doctor in what was supposed to be a comforting and reassuring manner.

"I just hope there is a later." Muttered the lieutenant.

Privately, Dr Phlox agreed with him.

* * *

Captain Archer was at a complete loss. He did not try to hide the tears in his eyes. They had taken a huge gamble and now he had lost his best friend and three irreplacable members of his command staff. The loss to him personally was incalculable. He did not even try to imagine how the Vulcan High Command would react to the loss of their Science Officer. All in all this was one mess he did not expect to be able to talk himself out of. With or without the help of Admiral Forest. He hung his head and let the tears fall. Hoshi put her hands up to her face and wept quietly, eyes big and round and full of sadness. Travis wished he could say or do something but there was nothing any of them could do. The bitter taste of loss was shared by them all. The Captain knew he should make an announcement to the rest of the crew but it hurt too much. The loss too deep and too soon. It was the quiet voice of Travis Mayweather that made him raise his head.

"We can't give up, sir." He said softly. "They wouldn't give up on us no matter how impossible things might seem. I know the Commander wouldn't. And you know the Sub-Commander. Hard as nails and as determined as anyone I've ever seen when she sets her mind on anything. Lt Reed won't rest until he finds a way out and the doctor knows things about species the rest of us can't even imagine existing. So all in all," He broke off slightly embarrassed but the Captain simply nodded at him to continue. He swallowed. "So all in all, if you don't mind Captain, I'm not ready to give up yet."

The Captain smiled even though his eyes were sad. "Well said, Ensign." He wiped the tears from his cheeks and began to issue orders. Hoshi dried her face with her hands and widened her search parameters for any echoes.

Travis looked up at the screen thoughtfully. "You know Captain, just because we can't see them doesn't mean they're not there."

He was about to reply when the door to the bridge opened and Ensign Cutler ran through it. She was breathless, wide eyed and holding a PADD in her hands as if she had somehow been given a of a piece of the Holy Grail. Captain Archer frowned at the uncharacteristic interruption. Hoshi's eyes widened. Ensign Cutler was actually smiling tremulously, her eyes bright with excitement, her voice unsteady. "Sir! I think I may know what happened to the shuttlepod crew and how we can find them!"


End file.
